


For all seasons

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Cowgirl Position, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phone Sex, Seasons, bickering about useless things, bit of a long distance relationship, brief YabuHika spotting, lots of kisses, mage Yamada, mage Yuto, magic shop owner Yamada, mentions of halloween, slow burn love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: The man was tall, a little bit of a puppy face to him, hair flopping about every which way on his head. His eyes scanned the shop, frowning when he reached the cash register. He scanned the room quickly, but seemed to miss Yamada standing amongst the store, blending in far too well he supposed. The man was quite adorable, if but a little simple, and Yamada had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He wandered closer to the register, trying to peak up the staircase just behind it.





	For all seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/gifts).



> Hello there Niña~ I was chosen as your writer for this exchange. To be honest, I had a lot of fun writing this fic and thank you for the freedom with your wish. "Seasons" was an interesting concept, and I had fun plotting this fic. And one other quick thing? Sorry it's so long. It kind of got out of hand....whoops?
> 
> Thank you also to my lovely betas <3 Both of you helped out immensely to make this story what it's become now.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

A soft knock came across the window, words whispering against the glass. They always tried to communicate with him, tempt him with their strange language, but he wouldn’t fall for their clever wordplay to get him to leave and play. He knew what would follow the minute he stepped outside of his door.

The whisper grew to a normal conversation followed by a shout, rain pounding against the glass windows, clouding the coverage of his shop’s sign and making it difficult to read through the swirls of liquid that filled his vision. It was only another summer storm, one of many that filled their days with endless water until it took over everything in their vision.

It was times like these Yamada was grateful for. Locals knew better than to venture out and challenge the storm and its power. He only needed to deal with the occasional tourist who walked in, soaking wet because their umbrella was stolen from under their nose. They would laugh and giggle, picking up pressed flowers and jars of mysterious ingredients they called a joke. They’d wander around the wooden tables, magical products stacked as high as their noses as their fingers picked over things particularly dangerous and settled on more mundane ingredients. A few would stop at the barrels of crystals, letting their energy infect the cool stones Yamada would have to clean later, and others would shuffle through the tarot cards, admiring the designs. They would wander the shop until their little feet inevitably carried them back out into the storm.

Yamada didn’t mind. Foreigners never believed what was right under their noses and, just as one walked out, a true customer walked in, a long list of ingredients clutched tightly in their hands. A snap of their fingers drew the moisture from their person, throwing it back into the wild in which it had come.

His customers were loyal, coming back time and time again when they lacked ingredients for spells. No matter if he had the item in stock or needed to order it, Yamada found a way to cater to each of his customer’s needs. It was the careful, undivided attention he prided himself on that none of the major magic shops in the city could offer nor the high quality selection. 

But the rain always came, dampening the number of customers that walked through the door. The little chime rang less and less the more the sky cried. For what, Yamada wasn’t sure, but he always looked forward to when the rainy season would end, and he would see the sun once more.

There were better ways to spend his time, closing the shop down early and enjoying a nice dinner or even exploring the city he had been born in. There was another part of his mind working, turning, that there was that one person that he could help, to make their day a little brighter with his smile, and he couldn’t close down without seeing them.

He stretched, arms reaching for the sky as felt the muscle uncoil. He stood and walked around the shop, fingers double checking everything was in place and to his liking as he moved.

The little tinkle of a bell filled the air, and Yamada’s eyes darted for the door.

The man was tall, a little bit of a puppy face to him, hair flopping about every which way on his head. His eyes scanned the shop, frowning when he reached the cash register. He scanned the room quickly, but seemed to miss Yamada standing amongst the store, blending in far too well he supposed. The man was quite adorable, if but a little simple, and Yamada had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He wandered closer to the register, trying to peak up the staircase just behind it. 

Yamada cleared his throat, and the man’s ears perked up before his eyes sought out the sound, a large grin spreading across his face when he finally spotted him. 

“There you are,” he said, all but skipping to Yamada. “I was wondering where you went. I need help with a spell.”

“What sort of spell?” Yamada asked, reaching for the ingredients list in the man’s hands, but he drew away.

“It’s a secret,” he said, a single finger being held against his lips. “I can’t tell.”

“Then what are the ingredients?” he tried again. Surely, this man could tell him at least that, and he could decipher what sort of spell he was working on. 

He looked down at his sheet before looking back at Yamada. “I can’t tell you that either.”

Yamada stared at the man, too many thoughts racing around his head. Surely, this man had to be joking? Or fairly new to the game of magic? He certainly appeared that way with his boyish good looks. Or perhaps this was his first time at a magic shop. 

“Then I hope you have a nice day,” Yamada said, brushing past the young wizard to return to his place behind the counter. “I can’t help you without knowing one or the other.” He settled in his seat, waiting for the man to leave. 

“Ah,” he heard the mage gasp behind him. “That’s right.” He followed Yamada to his little spot. “It’s just,” he started, hands moving every which way. “It’s embarrassing to admit.” He took a deep breath in. “I just need these ingredients. Do you have them?” 

He thrust the list into Yamada’s face, and he took it from the man, eyes scanning the ingredients scratched onto the page. Ginseng, cinnamon, and jasmine were a few. Opals, rubies, and turquoise plus a few ingredients Yamada knew he didn’t carry in his shop and would need to be ordered. He recognized these ingredients, knew them well from his own time experimenting with them in high school.

“So you’re trying to create a love spell,” Yamada said. He left the counter, wandering around the shop to find the ingredients he knew were on the list. “Who are you trying to kiss?”

“It’s not a love spell,” the mage said, pouting. “I’m trying to create an attraction spell.”

Yamada raised an eyebrow. “And the difference is?”

“It’s a matter of principle!” the man huffed, his pout only deepening. “It’s an attraction spell because I say so, okay?”

“Fine, fine,” Yamada said. He deposited the dry ingredients on the counter before heading for his barrels of stones, picking out a few larger sized rocks that would cover multiple uses. “Didn’t realize you were so young to still be meddling in love.”

“You’re never too old to love,” the man said. “And I’m twenty-three, thank you very much. I’ll be twenty-four in just a month.”

Yamada kept a tight grip on his face, trying not to let the shock show too much. He hadn’t expected his customer to be his age, if not a little younger. His charm was too high to be someone nearing their mid-twenties.

“Oh stop it,” the man said. “People are allowed to love.”

“They certainly are, and no one is stopping you. It’s just that-” he paused for a moment, trying to form his words to best not offend the other man. “I typically only see high school aged mages attempt these on their classmates with, well, no magical abilities.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that either,” the other man said, looking particularly ruffled.

Yamada knew it was an uphill battle he was trying to win, and, as much as he wanted to convince his customer he was an idiot, the will to help him outweighed his silly pride.

“Then what is your crush like?” Yamada asked. He settled at his computer behind the counter, looking up the remaining ingredients. “I’m sure she’s a sweet girl.” 

“Ah, yeah. Very sweet,” the man said. He leaned against the counter, watching Yamada work. “To tell you the truth, I don’t know much about them.”

Yamada stopped his search, staring at the man before him. “You don’t know anything about them and yet you’re creating an attraction spell for them? Isn’t that a little backwards?” 

“Don’t remind me,” the man whined, his hair going in every which direction. “But I wasn’t going to use it on them unless things went sourly. You know, kind of like the conversation I’m having with you.” The man sighed. “I just want to make sure if my first impression goes south I have a back up plan. I just want to be happily in love.”

It was…quite brilliant of a plan in theory, making sure that nothing would interrupt his quest for love. A little twisted, to make another girl fall for him against her will, but he wasn’t doing it for wealth or power. He just wanted to hold someone he loved. As childish as he was, he was quite pure.

“Then I hope for your sake you’re more of a charmer with women,” Yamada said. He finalized his list before turning the computer screen, so his customer could see what he had procured. “These three items I don’t carry in the shop because they’re more rare. Give me two weeks, and I can have them shipped to your home at no extra charge.”

The other man perked up. “Oh, that’s an idea. Yeah. Let’s do that.”

He rang the man up for all of the items, carefully subtracting the amount for shipping from the total. From there, it was all business, the customer inputting his address and paying in cash. When the receipts were signed and the goods were in his hands, Yamada bid him farewell, and the man traversed back into the storm to return home with the promise to return tomorrow for a few more items for another spell.

It was only when he closed for the night did he remember he hadn’t received the man’s name. Even checking the shipping order the man hadn’t put his name down.

Yamada had frowned. He really needed to change that to make the name a requirement from now.

In the morning, the sun was out and shining, and more customers wandered in to purchase product for their spells. The same happened with the next day and the day after that. His attraction spell customer never returned, and summer continued to beat down on the city.

* * *

“This is why I don’t support experimenting with spells on non-magical beings,” Yamada huffed. He stormed around his little shop in a rage, picking out items without a second glance. “Be glad the poor man won’t be permanently scarred.” 

“It was all in good fun,” Hikaru said. He had stolen Yamada’s usual stool and was sitting on it on near the roots. “He’ll be fine.”

“But I am permanently scarred,” the scrawny man said, pointing to the red, scaly texture adorning his face.

“Not after I’m done with you, you’re not,” Yamada said. He placed his selected ingredients on the counter and started ringing them up. “You’ll want to combine these two,” he tapped the ingredients, “in cold water first and let it set for a half a day. Any earlier and you’ll corrode the skin even more.”

“Hikaru,” his companion warned.

“I know, I know. I’m not going to let you stay like this,” Hikaru said. He hopped off the stool and hugged the other man from behind. “I’m good enough to get you into this mess and I can get you out, Yabu.” 

“Please stop experimenting with snakeskin then,” Yabu said, poking the other man’s cheek.

The ingredient caught Yamada’s attention and he stopped his actions, telling the others to hold on a minute. He rummaged around his back room for a moment before returning, dropping the last ingredient on the counter. A little chime filled the air as he spoke.

“I’ll give that last one free of charge,” he said, continuing to count the last few ingredients Hikaru needed for his spell.

“A hunk of granite?” Hikaru asked after studying the rock.

“Yes. It’s so you,” he pointed to Yabu, “can hit him,” he threw his thumb in Hikaru’s direction, “whenever he decides he wants to experiment with snakeskin. The properties of snakeskin have been well researched, and the only use for it is summonings. Nothing else.”

“I thought since it was smooth it could remove acne,” Hikaru muttered.

“You tried,” Yabu said, patting his lover on the back.

“And don’t try again,” Yamada said. He finished wrapping up the ingredients and taking Kota’s card for the payment. “And stop experimenting on your boyfriend. I don’t want to see him dead on the news because of your hand.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hikaru said. He took his bag, rolling his eyes, but he gave Yamada a warm wave as they left into the cooling fall air.

The chime filled the little shop until silence was the only thing left. He was grateful for these moments of peace, the calm before a new slew of customers walked through the door. It gave Yamada time to think. 

“Do you always speak to your customers that way?” the man that spoke’s eyes were a little cunning, a little teasing.

Or not. 

The floppy hair was familiar. The cut of the man’s jaw a little deeper than he remembered, but it was the same one that crossed his mind when his memory drifted a little farther outwards from his usual subject of thought.

“Didn’t realize it had become normal to sneak into a man’s shop and question his practices,” Yamada said, tongue a little sharper than he cared to dull down. He settled into his stool and crossed his arms over his chest. “If you must know, Hikaru is a good friend of mine, and I can speak with friends however I wish. Especially those seeking a death wish on others.” 

Any of the confidence his attraction spell customer had washed away in a moment, the look of a puppy replaced on his features as he hopped closer to the desk. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, come on now,” he said. His fingers gripped onto the edge of the counter. “I was only playing. I thought you’d want to see me after I had been away for so long.”

Yamada raised an eyebrow. Miss him? Far from it. Why would he care to see another man he had but one conversation with? If they were lovers, yes, he would come crawling back into the other man’s arms, but there were a mere shop owner and customer. Nothing would come between that established relationship.

“Stop frowning like that,” the man poked Yamada’s cheek, but he swatted it away. “Aren’t you curious as to where I’ve been?” 

“Not particularly,” Yamada said. He shooed off the other man’s fingers from streaking the glass container between them.

“I’ve been working,” the man continued, not swayed in the slightest by Yamada’s words. “Things picked up at work, and I haven’t been able to work on my spell like I’ve wanted to.” He leaned against the counter, hands cupping his chin as a small frown etched its way across his features. “I don’t think the first batch worked like I wanted it to.” 

This was something Yamada could help with. Not little flirting games between the man and his supposed love or pretending to care about the day to day worries of his life. Magic was his specialty, and the discovery of why a spell wouldn’t work was a puzzle he could solve like no other. 

“What did you do?” Yamada asked.

The other man seemed to perk up at the question. “Well, my book says stones need to be stewed to release their properties so I set them to boil for three days. I combined the dry ingredients with a binding agent-”

“Please don’t tell me you tried to use snakeskin,” Yamada cut in.

“What, no,” the other mage said, his nose crinkling a little, reminding Yamada a little of a rabbit. “I may not be well practiced, but even I remember the properties of snakeskin. I used peppermint. Let it all settle before adding in the powdered moonstone and pearl dust. Thanks for those by the way.” 

“No problem,” Yamada nodded along. “Those are fairly rare on our side of the world.”

“Yeah. I tried three other shops and none of them had it,” the man said. “Anyways, once the stones had settled I combined everything, stewed it for half a night, and drank it.” The other man’s eyes were particularly shiny for some reason. “I don’t think it worked.”

“What makes you say that?” Yamada asked. 

“It’s just,” the man scratched his head. “My book described the one you’re casting the spell on to act differently.” 

“Like they’re in love with you?” Yamada asked.

“Yeah! Like that,” the other man said before resting his forehead on the glass, his breath fogging up the display case. “But nothing’s changed.”

“Did you add anything containing your DNA?” he asked.

The other man stopped moving. “I…what?”

“Love spells-”

“Attraction spell,” the man clarified. He shifted so he could see Yamada. 

“Same thing,” Yamada said, rolling his eyes. “Spells dealing with love require a piece of yourself in order to influence their perception into what you wish. Fingernails are good but require a little work to make them soft and to extract the DNA from them. The best source is a lock of your hair pulled straight from your head to best preserve the DNA within them. Like so.” Yamada pulled a single hair from his head, showing it to the other man. “The end follicle is rich in DNA, and if you use a hair that falls out you lose most of what you need.” 

A large smile graced the other man’s mouth. “You’re a genius.”

“I studied in school and had a decent apprenticeship is all,” he said. He dropped his hair, not caring where it drifted off to. “And don’t drink your own potion. You need the person you want to fall in love with you to drink it.” 

“Seems old fashioned,” he said. “I think I’ll turn it into a cologne.”

Yamada went to counter him. That sort of work was far outside of the other man’s range of abilities given their conversation. If he had forgotten a love spell required DNA then he surely couldn’t make a pheromone out of potion. But the other man spoke quicker.

“I’m Yuto, by the way. Nakajima Yuto, but you can call me by my first name,” Yuto said. “I figured I should introduce myself since you’ve been helping me so much.” 

He was truly a strange man. “Name is on the shop sign outside,” Yamada said. “Call me Yamada.” 

The smile was back, warming Yuto’s features. “Yama-chan it is.”

Something hit Yamada in the stomach, a feeling that spread throughout his body in a moment’s notice. He didn’t like being addressed so casually by a stranger. “Don’t call me that,” he snapped. “You hardly know me.” 

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” Yuto laughed, picking himself off the glass counter. “Yama-chan it is. I’ll come back when I need more help with my spell.”

It took Yamada an hour of cleaning the counter before he was satisfied Yuto’s germs were off of it.

A few days passed in relative peace. Hikaru came to visit once, and Yamada kept a careful eye on him as he passed the more exotic ingredients in his shop. He left before any damage could be done. The days always passed quicker around lunchtime and dinner, other mages slipping into the shop to make a few purchases before returning to their everyday lives.

Yuto stumbled into the shop one night close to closing time, smelling of burnt wood and something charred. He carried a little box in both of his hands. He frowned a little when he saw Yamada sitting behind the counter as per usual, but it blossomed into a smile the closer he came to the counter.

Yuto place his box on the glass counter he had just cleaned, smudging it, before he tapped it with his hands. “Know any good places to eat around here?” 

“Don’t speak so casually to me.” Yamada smacked those long fingers, and Yuto pulled them away with a yelp.

“That hurts,” Yuto said, rubbing his fingers. “And you didn’t even answer my question.”

“I’m not a tour guide. You can go outside and look at the shops nearby,” Yamada said. Five minutes more to survive, and then he’d kick the tall beanpole of a man out and cook his own dinner.

“Maybe I wanted to take you out to dinner to thank you for all of your help,” he said. “After all, you did help me immensely even if my second batch didn’t work, but it doesn’t seem like you want it.”

“I’ve learned a long time ago not to accept dinners from strangers,” Yamada said. He kept glancing at the clock, the second hand going far too slow for his liking.

“And I even brought cake,” Yuto sighed. He lifted the cover of the box to reveal two slices of cake, bright red strawberries decorating the top. Yamada’s heart started pounding in his chest. He wanted those strawberries, even needed them, but Yuto covered them once more. “But it looks like I’ll have to eat these by myself.” 

Yamada glared at him, his brows furrowed. “How the hell did you know?”

“I asked your friends,” Yuto said. “They told me you loved strawberries more than life.”

He tried to think of who would sell him out. Hikaru was a viable option, given how much he visited the store. Daiki had looser lips than anyone he knew, and Chinen would only tell if it met a certain few circumstances he hadn’t revealed to Yamada.

“I’m really not here to blackmail you into having dinner with me,” Yuto said. He pushed the box of cakes closer to Yamada. “You can have them if you want. I really just wanted the chance to sit down with you to properly thank you.” 

“Alright, fine,” Yamada said. He grabbed his keys. “I know a good place nearby.”

It was a small, cozy place not even a ten minute walk from his little shop. It was nestled in the basement of a large convenience store that not many people passed by, preferring the restaurants featured on popular evening programs. 

They were seated at a table near the back, shrugging off their jackets. They placed their orders after looking over the menu once and settled into their seats as they waited for their food to be prepared, the staff having offered to hold their dessert in their fridge and bring it out later for dessert.

He found it hard to believe that Yuto wanted to take him out for a mere thank you dinner. Normal people didn’t befriend magic shopkeepers out of the goodness of their own hearts. Many sought easy access to magical objects and spell ingredients while others wanted to boast about their impressive connections. The friends Yamada kept were few and were those he had grown up knowing nearly his entire life.

Still, there was something about Yuto that played innocent. He was far from clever enough to plan something so intricate to boost his own social status amongst the mage community. He was simple but sweet with the way he carried himself, jumping from shop to shop they passed on the way to the restaurant to look at the display cases and gawk at the treasures hidden behind locked doors.

“Tell me about yourself,” Yamada said, leaning back in his seat. His coffee sat untouched on the table. 

“Me?” Yuto said, cocking his head to one side. “You want to learn about me?”

“Well, you’ve all but taken me out on a date,” Yamada said, his words falling from his lips faster than he cared to admit. “Might as well learn a little about the man sitting across the table from me.” 

“O-kay,” Yuto said, his face a little pink. “What do you want to know?”

“I don’t know,” Yamada said after a moment. “Your hobbies? What do you do when you’re not practicing? Where you grew up. Anything you want to tell.”

“Well, you know my name,” Yuto said, as if he was considering his words for once. “I live on my own, and I have a little brother named Raiya who still lives with our parents. He’s cute. You would like him.”  
  
Yamada doubted he would like anyone related to Yuto, but he kept his lips sealed shut. 

“I like jeans and bugs.” Yamada tried to contain a choke. “I’m passionate about photography and I have a Canon EOS 5D Mark…a, um, really expensive camera back home.” A fine blush crept across Yuto’s cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. “Oh, and I play drums,” Yuto said as he pretended to play a few beats. “Other than that…I’m just me.”

He wasn’t sure how to continue the conversation, so Yamada picked one of the things Yuto had spoke about.

“What sort of photography do you do?” Yamada asked, and a smile spread across Yuto’s face as he launched into a monologue once more.

The way Yuto talked was mesmerizing. Every word had passion behind it, fueling the next until he ran out of things to say. Yamada said one thing, one small word, and it pushed Yuto off into another direction. 

Yamada knew if he had been back at his shop trying to help customers he wouldn’t have appreciated the long monologue. He would have thrown out Yuto before he launched into a long story where he had to get a dog to sit with a sombrero full of fruit without using any magic, but it was charming. No little quips, no sensual eyebrows trying to flirt with him. It was, for lack of better word, fun, and he laughed at Yuto’s detailed retelling of some of his most fun photo shoots.

When he put his coffee mug down, he caught Yuto staring at him with his jaw dropped.

“What?” Yamada asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Do I have something on my face.”

“No,” Yuto rapidly shook his head. “It’s just…how do I put this without being rude.” He bit his lip. “You’re…laughing.” 

“Am I….not supposed to laugh?” he asked. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Yuto said. “It’s…I didn’t expect tonight to go like this? I thought you’d be snide to me.”

“I still can if you want me to,” Yamada said. He added another sugar to his coffee, stirring it into the lukewarm liquid. “There’s still plenty of time.” 

“Don’t do that,” Yuto sighed. “We made such good progress, but wait, would you really do that?”

“Nah,” Yamada said, taking another sip. “You’re an idiot, but you’re oddly endearing.”

Yuto smiled, and the dimly lit shop seemed to get a little brighter.

“And that is not an invitation to visit my shop every day,” Yamada said, pointing his spoon in Yuto’s direction. 

“Aw,” Yuto groaned, resting his head in his hand, and Yamada let out a big laugh.

As the weather became cooler, descending from September into October, Yuto appeared in the shop more and more. He would stop by and chat for a few minutes, smelling more and more like a burnt sugar as the days went on. He asked questions about the different properties of ingredients and if he should favor one over the other, until their talk of ingredients turned to conversations of their own lives.

Yamada began telling stories of his family that had moved to the northern part of their beloved country, wanting to get away from the busy city life once their children had been fully grown. Not many mages lived in their town, and that’s how they liked it, for dealing with mages brought more conflict than not. One of his sisters had followed a few years later also seeking a quiet life. 

Yuto brought pictures once, and Yamada invited him out to dinner. He shifted through the stray photographs, laughing at a few, and Yuto pointed out little details that made Yamada smile. How this was the drumstick from his story of when he and Raiya turned them into swords and fought on the kitchen table until their mother stopped them. He told stories of how Raiya was one of the best at his apprenticeship, and their family expected a job offer once it was completed. 

“Seems as though your family is quite magically talented,” Yamada said, flipping to the next photograph. “I wonder what happened to you.”

“Yama-chan, I thought you said you wouldn’t be mean anymore,” Yuto said, stealing the last bite of strawberry cake Yamada had ordered. 

Yamada glared at him before taking Yuto’s dessert plate, untouched, and moved it to his side of the table. “Keep calling me that and you won’t have any sweets ever when you’re near me.”

“Yama-chan, you’re so unfair,” Yuto whined, but Yamada only took a bite of the cake, sighing as the rich chocolate hit his mouth. It was delicious, the best he had, but it didn’t come close to strawberry.

All Hallows Eve approached quicker than Yamada anticipated, more and more non-magic folk flooding into the shop to buy souvenirs for their parties to make it more “authentic.” He merely bit his lip and sold charms meant for bringing in spirits for séances and powders, knowing the silly college students buying them had no idea of their true power when properly combined. 

On the holiday he made the decision to close down the shop, not wanting to be flooded with silly shoppers making horrible last minute decisions. His usual cliental understood his decision. They locked their own doors as people paraded through the city in costumes. 

His doorbell rang at sundown, the last bit of sunshine poking its way up before the earth turned its head to say goodnight. He put down the novel he was reading before tiptoeing down the stairs to see who was disturbing him. He took a brief look through the peephole before opening to the door to his guest.

Yuto was out in the cold, bundled up with a jacket and scarf wrapped firmly around his neck. A shy grin was across his face as he struggled to hold the items in his arms.

“Hey, I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to celebrate tonight? Since your family isn’t here and all.” He held up the items in his arms. “I brought goodies?”

Yamada grabbed his own jacket, slipped on his shoes, and locked up before Yuto could say another word.

He hadn’t been to the graveyard in a long time, not since before his sister had moved to be with their parents. They had gone every years, lighting candles on gravestones to honor the deceased of the past on their holiday. Those without magic had taken their holiday and turned it into a celebration of candy and fright, moving it from its original intention.

“Looks like other people got here before us,” Yamada whispered, taking the first step onto hallowed ground.

The graveyard was a sea of light, candles basking the tombstones in a vivid warmth. A few families were still amongst the stones, holding each other as each member lit their own candle.

“Your family first?” Yuto asked, and Yamada nodded.

His family plot was near the entrance. He took a few moments to clean the grave, removing any settled dirt and weeds, and lit the candle Yuto had brought for him. He flicked his wrist a few times to extinguish the flame on the match.

“Uh, do you want to-” he heard Yuto start to say. 

He looked back to see Yuto’s arms halfway extended, a questioning look on his face as if he was unsure he should have even offered. Yamada took the few steps and sunk into Yuto’s arms, breathing in his burnt chocolate smell and burying himself into Yuto’s clothing. 

“Thank you,” he said, the sound muffled by Yuto’s own clothing. Yuto didn’t respond. He wrapped his arms tighter around Yamada until they were ready to move on. 

Yuto’s family grave was a little hike away, walking up the main path until it started to diverge into smaller ones. The stone was a little larger, multiple names written across in strict kanji, and candles filled nearly every space there was. 

“Looks like I missed mine coming here,” Yuto said. He placed his candle amongst the bunch of them, lighting it before stepping back.

The flames danced for them as a breeze carried their remains off into the darkened sky. All was quiet around them, and in the distance birds chattered as they prepared to move to a warmer climate for the winter. 

“Can I be honest with you?” Yuto asked, his eyes never leaving the flames.

“Yeah?” Yamada asked.

“I really hate you,” Yuto said.

Yamada raised his eyebrow. This…didn’t make any sense. Yuto had never given off the vibe that he felt anything but negative towards him. He had always been full of smiles, except the few times he become so exasperated with Yamada for not agreeing with him.

“Not you as a person,” Yuto said quickly. “I just…I hate everything of what you stand for.”

“You’re confusing.”

“I know,” Yuto sighed. “It’s just…my family has lived here for years, right? Never moved, and we’re all close to each other. I had such talent when I was younger, and no one was better than me.”

Yamada had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing. Yuto was too cocky for his own good.

“I’m not joking.” A serious tone had taken over his voice, and Yamada snapped his jaw shut. “Every new spell we learned at school I mastered far quicker than the other students. I was learning content three or four levels above me, and nothing could make me take more than an hour to solve. I was bored, and I didn’t feel the need to study.” He pulled his arms closer to his body. “I asked my parents to put me in a normal school, and those were the happiest five years of my life until I fell behind.”

Yamada shifted closer to Yuto, rubbing a soft hand onto the tense muscles of his back.

“Everyone that stayed mastered the content that came so easy to me, and then they continued to get better and better until they all left me behind,” Yuto continued. “I tried to get readmitted back into school, but I had missed so much I would only be more confused.”

He remained quiet, letting Yuto continue his story, even if his heart wanted to speak up to offer some sort of condolence. 

“My grandfather taught me instead,” Yuto said. “Up until he passed. He was a great teacher, and I learned from experimentation to where I am today. I work a little office job in the city because I couldn’t get an apprenticeship if I tried.”

“Yuto, I’m so-”

“Don’t be sorry,” Yuto said, a little fire biting into his words. “It’s my own damn fault for being so prideful, to think magic would always be so simple.” He took a shaky breath in. “It’s why…it’s why when I look at you I feel like a fool. I see how you’ve worked and the life you’ve built for yourself, and I have nothing in this community.” Yamada could see the sadness in those eyes as Yuto spoke. “I feel like I don’t deserve you.” 

The word choice was strange, almost possessive. Yamada didn’t know what he should say in response to that statement. Thank you? No, you do? They had an odd little friendship, yes, but it wasn’t something you could claim or own. 

He felt a warm heat next to him before a pair of hands curled their way around his face, tugging them up to look into tear stained eyes. He had never seen Yuto look this way at him. It was as if his world was curled around his fingertips, and he couldn’t bear to let it go, no matter how much he would be begged to. 

Before him stood a man. Not a joker or someone who couldn’t tell the difference between a bezoar stone or a regular hunk of granite. Someone with real emotions that clawed their way day by day to understand the world he had accidentally kicked himself out of. Yuto wasn’t a boy that had wandered into his shop one rainy summer day. He was a man.

“You’re so perfect,” he whispered, a thumb gently rubbing into Yamada’s cheek. “I don’t deserve your kindness or your sympathy or anything from you.”

“Yuto,” Yamada whispered.

His heart was beating too quickly in his chest, and he didn’t understand it. As if Yuto’s gentle touch and his words had unlocked a box within his chest he had kept seals for so long, letting emotions rush to the surface he hadn’t experienced in so long. Was it real? Or something his body was imagining given their close proximity? He didn’t know, but he wanted to follow it to see where it led.

Yuto smiled and pulled away, his touch leaving Yamada surprisingly empty inside. “Let’s get something to eat? I’m starving.” 

For the next few days, all Yamada could think of was Yuto’s touch until his dreams pulled him to sleep.

* * *

He hadn’t heard Yuto come in, suddenly looking up to the other man filling the doorway. His eyes were downcast, as if he couldn’t bear to look Yamada directly in the eyes.

Yamada knew why he was here, the letter he had received a week ago sitting on the counter next to him. His sister was ill, and, as a powerful mage in the family, it was his duty to care for her. He had told Yuto plenty of times what his plan was and how he needed to fulfill it. It didn’t make it any less difficult to stand before him and see the pain across Yuto’s eyes.

“How long will you be gone again?” Yuto asked.

“Yutti,” the familiar nickname sounding so foreign across his lips.

“I know the answer, Yama-chan,” Yuto said. “I…I need to hear it from you.”

“A few weeks, a month at the most,” Yamada said. He left his suitcase where it stood to hug Yuto. “You’ll survive until then. You have my Line. We can talk.”

“It won’t be the same as seeing you,” Yuto said, hugging him tighter.

He didn’t know when it had begun to happen. All Hallows Eve? The weeks after? But Yuto had slowly become his world outside of the shop. They had dinner many nights out of the week, Yamada inviting Yuto to his little apartment over his shop to cook for him. How they stayed on his couch until the early morning, watching movies and talking with each other casually.

Yamada remembered the first time he uttered the silly nickname he had come up with, something he had only said to himself, but let slip one evening they had spent together. How Yuto’s eyes brightened, his smile dazzling, and how close he pulled their bodies together, flush against the other, and he could feel every ounce of Yuto against his clothed skin.

There was something there between them. Something neither of them dared to bring up to the other, but they could feel every moment they were together. Yamada craved Yuto’s touch, even simple things where their hands brushed, or how he caught Yuto staring at him when he should have been looking at the television.

It was easier to let his tongue out, speaking some snide comment to Yuto whenever he became a little foolish instead of speaking what his heart truly wanted but head wouldn’t allow. He didn’t want to break the friendship he had built so carefully for whatever there was brewing between them.

Being nestled in Yuto’s arms, the other man smelling of something horribly sweet, the words were at the tip of his tongue. He wanted to say them, and his heart burned in his chest, the emotions welling up to his eyes.                                                                                         

Yuto pulled away, a feeble smile on his lips. “Be safe? I want you to come back to me.”

He took Yuto’s hand in his. “I always am.”

He had always been the best in his family at healing magic, able to tackle anything with quite ease. When he received the message his sister was sick, come down with some unexplainable illness even doctors weren’t sure of, his family called on him to go home. It was three hours by shinkansen before he transferred to a local bus that would take him an hour up a mountain. Even then he wasn’t done, needing to travel a half an hour by car to his parents little home.

He hadn’t wanted to break the news to Yuto, to see the light die from the other man’s eyes. They had become dependent on each other as fall slowly sank into winter’s grasp, the leaves bowing before the frosting temperatures. Yamada knew the time apart wouldn’t kill him, but he would miss Yuto’s presence more than he wanted to admit out loud.

The problem with healing magic was that it couldn’t be rushed. No amount of shortcuts or time spells would aid in the rapid healing of another. Medicine needed to take root in the bone before it spread to other parts of the body and experimentation was needed to find the right balance of herbs to use to treat the ailment. 

His father had always been a little impatient, his mother heavy-handed, but despite all of that Yamada had the patience and precision to bring about a brew to heal everything except those that death’s hands had already claimed. There was a reason why he had opened a magic shop, for this talent and skill topped no other, and he could only compliment the many hours he spent studying in school to perfect his craft.

Spending time with his family was nice, finally being able to have his mother’s home cooked meals again, but his heart ached for his true home. The couch he had inherited from when his family moved, the seat cushion sinking in from sitting in his spot so many times. How his kettle would sing when it was hot, ready to be poured for a nice cup of tea on those particularly cold nights. The walls lined with a warm fire when it was filled with two people instead of only himself.

Yuto sent him messages every day, silly little things Yamada couldn’t help but smile at his phone for. They made each other laugh, and time passed by quicker when Yuto was in his world.

Winter had other plans for them. A storm rolled into the little town his parents lived in, coating the roads in heavy ice and snow, making it difficult to even walk to the grocery store in that sort of weather. He was prepared to heat the ice with a spell, open up a path to get home, but his family stopped him. 

“Who knows if the buses are even running when you get to the bus stop,” his father said. “It’s better to stay here for the winter.”

He wanted to counter, to say that heading down the mountain there would be less snow, but he stopped himself. He saw the sad look in his father’s eyes, the lines of worry covering his face, and decided to stay. He hadn’t seen them face to face in years. What was another month or two?

Yamada still felt the heartbreak in Yuto’s words when he told him he was staying. It would be an undisclosed time until he returned, but Yamada promised Yuto he would keep him updated on when he was expected to return to his little shop in the city. He felt the sigh in Yuto’s words as he agreed to wait.

He wasn’t sure when the words between them started turning a little suggestive. How Yuto began sliding in little phrases and compliments that made Yamada’s heart flutter in his chest. His fingers typed back a response before he could properly think it through, reading it only after he had pressed send. 

They were beautiful little words, and Yamada longed to hear them. He would hear how Yuto’s mouth carefully crafted them, whispering them into Yamada’s ear when they were alone.

It was hard to keep his mind from wandering to how those little phrases could be connected to something bigger, something hotter. The little sounds coming from Yuto’s mouth that would set Yamada’s body on fire despite the ice that surrounded him. Still, he tried to keep his fantasies locked in place when he was out with his family. 

One message in particular had caught his attention when he was having dinner with his parents, and Yamada waited until he was safely locked away in his bedroom before he responded.

_What do you mean?_

He typed those words as he sprawled out on the bed, feet down on the mattress. Yuto’s response came quickly. 

_Ah, wait. Forget you even read that._

Yamada frowned. He didn’t particularly like being told what to do, and the more Yuto pulled away the more he wanted him close.

 _It’s just…I was wondering out loud and I sent that on accident. Don’t worry about it._  

But he couldn’t help but worry. They had built up a strong relationship where Yamada had begun to trust Yuto, trusted him with details about himself that he hadn’t told in years. There was something more to them than what was just on the surface, and he wouldn’t let Yuto pull away.

He spelled his walls, not wanting his family to hear his conversation, and Yamada called Yuto, heart beating in his chest until the other man picked up. 

“Yama-chan.” It was a little gasp, so soft, and it made Yamada shiver hearing his name spoken so sweetly. 

“Yutti, what did you mean when you said you wanted to know how I felt?” Yamada asked. They had hugged plenty of times. Yuto had wrapped himself around Yamada’s body as they watched a movie or variety show.

“I,” Yuto began but stopped. “It’s stupid.”

“Nothing is stupid,” Yamada said. 

They sat in silence, Yamada hearing Yuto’s brain turning over the phone before he sighed. “Okay.” His voice was quiet. “I’ve been wondering…what it would be like to kiss you.” 

The blush was immediate, Yamada’s face turning hot, and he bit his lip to keep from making any noises he would regret. He knew the feeling, wanting to feel if Yuto’s lips were as soft as they looked, but had never allowed himself to say it out loud.

“I…I told you it was stupid,” Yuto said, his voice breaking as he spoke. “I’ll let you get back to-” 

He wasn’t done listening to Yuto’s voice, hearing how sweet it was over the phone. He missed how those beautiful words surrounded him, making him feel like he was the only person in the world that mattered. He couldn’t let Yuto go so easily. 

“How do you think they would feel?” he blurted out.

“Soft,” Yuto said after too long of a silence. “And you would taste as sweet as strawberries.”

His heart roared in his chest, lips parted to ask more. “And who would initiate it? I want to know everything.”

“I would kiss you,” Yuto said. His voice was still so sweet to Yamada’s ears. “I’d kiss you when I saw that look in your eyes. The one where it looks like I’m the very stars in the sky? I’d lean in and kiss you for just a second before I pulled away, scared you didn’t want to, but you’d lean in and kiss me back.” 

He felt embarrassed listening to Yuto’s words. As if he had carefully crafted them over a long time, perfecting the fantasy he longed for. Even through the embarrassment he continued to open up and let Yamada into the world he had constructed.

“I’ve thought a lot about how your sighs would sound like,” Yuto continued, his voice gaining a little confidence as he spoke. “What they would sound like against my lips and skin, and how long we would kiss and where you would let me kiss you.” 

Yamada bit his lip as he kept the phone firmly pressed against his ear as one of his hands explored his body, gently touching the skin covered by clothing. He wanted to travel south, to touch his hardening length to the words being whispered in his ear, but his mind still held some semblance of control over his actions. 

“Where would you want to kiss me?” Yamada asked, trying to keep his voice even.

“Your lips,” was the immediate response. “Your cheeks, your neck, your chest,” Yuto continued. “I’d kiss you anywhere to let you know how much I adored you. I’d spend all day kissing you in bed and not care about the world moving around us because I had you.”

This was wrong. Yuto didn’t see anything sexual in this conversation, and he shouldn’t have either. He moved his hand down his body, feeling himself through his pants as Yuto talked to him. 

“I wouldn’t want to let you go,” Yuto said, his voice so entrancing to Yamada’s ears. “I’d hold you close and my fingers would get lost on your body.” He could hear the want in every word. “I want to touch you so bad, Yama-chan. I want to feel you wrapped in my arms, so I know you’re real and not fake.” 

The needs and wants of his body were slowly taking over him. He needed to be touched, and the ghosting feeling of Yuto’s hands weren’t enough to satisfy him. Yamada needed something more to survive the mountain of words that were drowning him. He tried to stay quiet, slipping a hand into sweatpants, but he moaned at the first contact of his hand on himself.

“Yama-chan, are you,” Yuto said, his voice so innocent, so sweet. “Are you touching yourself?”

He should have hung up, ignored the question entirely and pretended it didn’t happen. He should have beat himself and fallen asleep that night, imagining a world where he hadn’t given into temptation and pushed their relationship into a new direction. It would have been the smart thing to do, and to rebuild from their relationship from there.

He ignored it.

“Yes,” he said, blushing more from the admittance than he should have.

“Do you want me…to touch you?” Yuto asked. 

“So badly,” Yamada heard himself say, but his body was too worked up, enjoying the lazy way he stroked himself to Yuto’s voice. 

“Where…where should I touch you?”

He wanted to yell, to scream, anything to get Yuto to talk in longer sentences. He could have recited the dictionary, but it would give Yamada a chance to hear his voice. Even if it was Yuto reciting the history of kissing he wouldn’t mind. He needed to hear those words coming through the speaker of his phone. 

“Anywhere,” Yamada hissed, giving himself a particularly hard stroke. “You must have thought of this before.”

When Yuto didn’t respond immediately, he thought he had said something to upset the other man. But then Yuto started speaking once more.

“Can I be blunt?” he asked.

“Of course,” Yamada said.

“I’ve thought about this a lot.” His voice was shaking as he spoke. “I’ve imagined what it would be like to have you sprawled on the bed underneath me, moaning my name as I touched you.” 

This…this was what he wanted to hear. It wasn’t enough to get him off but hearing what Yuto wanted to do to him, fantasized of, was enough to help the pressure continue to build within Yamada’s body. 

“You’d be so tight around me,” Yuto said. “I knew you’d be even tighter whenever I entered you, but you’d feel so good around my fingers. God, and your sounds, Yama-chan. You’d be so lewd I would want to rush everything, but I knew I would have to take it slow so you could walk in the morning.”

His hand flew up and down his cock, his jaw opening so he could moan. Yamada wanted to feel Yuto’s hands on him, have him directly be the reason that he felt so good. The more he stroked himself, the more his body desired Yuto’s words to become a reality.

“I’d thrust into you so slowly, so I could feel everything,” Yuto’s words began to catch in his throat, but Yamada paid them no mind. “But I’d lose control easily because it was you. I’d rock into you so hard you were arching off the mattress and into my touch.” 

“Let me cum, Yuto,” Yamada groaned. His toes were curled around the sheets, cock aching in his hand. He wanted to beg and plead for Yuto to finish his tale, so he could ascend higher. 

“I’d curl my fingers around you and stroke you in time to my thrusts,” Yuto said. “And you’d cum when I said your name, Ry-” 

He didn’t hear Yuto finish his name, cum spurting between his fingers as all sound ceased to exist. The world around him settled in beautiful silence until he woke up from the seeds of ecstasy that infected his mind.

“Yuto,” he whispered, and he heard a little grunt in response. “That…that was-”

“I’m sorry,” Yuto said, his voice quivering. “I’m so sorry, Yama-chan. I’ll talk to you later. I’m sorry.”

The line went dead in his hands. 

Yamada tucked himself back into his sweats and removed the spell he had cast before sneaking off to the bathroom to clean himself up. In the morning, he had a good morning text from Yuto who was off to work. 

They talked through the rest of the winter, integrating a few phone calls into their weekly routine. Neither of them brought up the first, no matter how Yamada wanted to speak of it.

* * *

The shop was quiet when he unlocked the door of it. The herb cabinets were still empty, having sold the stock of them to other stores to keep good product from rotting on the shelves. The stones glistened in their barrels under the low light. A few stacks of tarot cards were on display, one of the things he needed to stock up on. Everything was still in place from when Yamada left the store months ago, and his protection charms kept crooks from sneaking in to take everything he owned.

He wheeled his suitcase to the glass counter he usually sat behind, dropping his coat and scarf on it, not needing the items once he had descended the mountain. Spring had finally peaked its head over the frost, and the earth was warming itself once more.

There was still a checklist in his head he needed to complete before he reopened the shop in the coming week: order products, restock on herbs and dried ingredients, sweep, and more. The list overwhelmed him when he looked at it as one item but, piece by piece, he’d be able to accomplish it in no time.

A familiar little chime rang through the air, one he had longed to hear in his time away. He turned to tell whatever customer had walked in he was closed still and to come back later but caught himself.

“Yutti.”

His presence hit Yamada like a brick across his skull, and he found his feet carrying his body closer to Yuto.

“I didn’t know if you wanted to see me or not,” Yuto said, fidgeting with his hands, “but I figured I might as well stop by and say hello.” 

“I’m glad,” Yamada said, the words easily forming as if by magic. “I missed you.”

He wrapped himself around Yuto’s skinny frame, the warmth of his body feeling so right against his skin. This is what he had missed, the genuine human connection that came whenever he was around Yuto. He knew the right things to say to put Yamada at ease. His scent was intoxicating, no longer smelling of something burnt or overly sweet. The smell of a perfectly ripe strawberry filled his lungs every time Yamada breathed in. 

Yamada’s eyes flew open and he pulled back, so he could look Yuto directly in the eyes. “You?”

A fierce blush came across Yuto’s face at having been caught. “I, uh, finally got my spell to work while you were gone?” Yuto tried to disentangle himself from Yamada’s grip, but Yamada only held on tighter. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know how you would react when we met again, so I perfected it. I told you before,” he said, biting his bottom lip. “I only want to be happily in love.” 

“I should have told you this, too,” Yamada said, roughly gripping the back of Yuto neck before closing the distance between them. “You don’t need a spell to make me fall in love with you.”

Yuto was just as sweet as he smelled, the spell even affecting how he tasted, but Yamada paid it no mind. Even with the whispering nature of the cologne infecting his body, he would have responded the same. He had dreamed of what it would be like to finally have Yuto’s lips on his. 

Yuto felt like home. As if he had traveled hours after work had ended, body battered and bruised and the light dying from his eyes only to have his spirit lifted when he walked through the door. Life coursed through his body and he wanted nothing more than to surround himself in this one moment and to never experience another for the rest of his life.

He felt something swipe across his bottom lip, and he played to its demands, opening his mouth to let Yuto’s tongue sneak in. Yamada let Yuto have what he wanted, the need seeping out onto his skin. Yamada only turned his head to deepen the kiss further.

“I thought about everything after that call,” Yuto said, tugging Yamada’s body closer to his. “I thought about me and you, and what I wanted to do to you.”

“More than you already have?” Yamada asked. He played with Yuto’s hair as he spoke. “I would have thought you explored all options in our time apart.”

“I’ve been thinking about us even longer than that,” Yuto said, his hands sinking lower on Yamada’s frame. “Even before I walked into your shop that rainy day.”

“I know,” Yamada said. He locked the front door of the shop with a flick of his wrist.

“I’ve wanted to touch your body in ways I’ve only imagined,” Yuto said, his hands wrapping around the curve of Yamada’s ass. 

“I know,” Yamada repeated, closing the blinds next. 

Yuto’s eyes were intensely watching him, looking for any hidden doubt or reason to believe that Yamada was only doing this to humor him. Yamada knew what he felt in his heart, spell or no spell, he was going after what he wanted.

“If we’re doing this, I’m not going back to how things were,” Yuto said, his words low.

“I know,” Yamada said, his lips brushing the nape of Yuto’s neck. “I don’t want to either.” He leaned upwards to mumble in Yuto’s ear, “Let’s go upstairs.” 

He led Yuto up the stairs, fingers interlocked as they said nothing. Their heartbeats communicated what they longed to say, their ears not ready to hear those words.

Yamada coaxed Yuto onto his bed, kissing him sweetly as Yuto laid him back. Tentative hands brushed the edge of his shirt, and daring fingertips teased the sensitive skin there. He sighed into this kiss, Yamada’s own fingertips reaching to touch Yuto as well. 

He let Yuto work his shirt off, sitting up ever so slightly to get the pesky fabric off of his frame. Yuto stopped his movements, eyes studying Yamada’s half naked form before looking him in the eyes once more.

“I…I want to see more,” he said, and Yamada nodded in response, giving Yuto the permission he needed.

His fingers worked open his jeans, tugging down the zipper, and Yuto slid his fingers into the band of Yamada’s underwear as well. In one calculated swoop, he removed the last layers of Yamada’s clothing, leaving him naked to the cool air of his apartment.

Laying beneath Yuto, his hungry eyes wandering his frame, he felt virginal under Yuto’s watch. He craved Yuto’s touch and yet feared it, not knowing which way his hands would go. Yet all he wanted was Yuto’s touch, for him to be the one that controlled his orgasm instead of the hand he had so relied on since Yuto had led him to cuming.

“Beautiful,” Yuto whispered, a single hand stroking the side of Yamada’s chest. “You’re so beautiful, Yama-chan.”

“My first name,” Yamada choked out. “You…you can call me by my first name…if you want.”

“Ryosuke,” Yuto sighed, and Yamada shivered from hearing his first name uttered so sweetly. “You’re beautiful.” His hands teased the edge of his shirt before stripping it from his frame. “You're beautiful,” he uttered once more, leaning down to mark Yamada’s neck with his lips.

It was all too much, and Yuto had hardly touched him. That hot tongue on his neck, those sweet lips against his skin, he could have cum if Yuto was only smart enough to put a real hand on him. It was all what Yuto wanted, and Yamada wouldn’t raise a finger to stop him in his conquest to learn Yamada’s body. 

Yuto explored everything. Every nook and cranny turned over as his fingers and his mouth wanted to know everything that made Yamada tick, which spots made him moan louder and shudder at every delicate touch. Yamada’s cock was already hard against his body, and Yuto hadn’t given the sensitive organ the time of day with his hand.

What frustrated him was that Yuto hadn’t let him return the favor, growling every time Yamada tried to raise a hand to give Yuto a little love in return. He had tried to remove Yuto’s bottoms, but it only made the taller man grind their crotches together and Yamada wrap his legs around Yuto’s body, craving more friction. 

“Yuto,” he moaned, bringing a hand to his lips. “I don’t think I can last much longer.”

Yuto frowned, his adorable puppy frown. “But I haven’t gotten to taste you yet. Can you wait?” 

“I’m human,” Yamada said, his free hand digging into Yuto’s bare shoulder. “I can’t wait for forever.”

“Then,” Yuto said, kissing Yamada’s cheek, “let me make love to you.”

Yamada rummaged around the nightstand, procuring the lube and condoms he kept for safekeeping, wrapping both in Yuto’s hands.

“Hurry,” he whispered, kissing the other man’s knuckles.

He had to remind himself to breathe through the preparation, Yuto’s fingers stretching him far more than what he was used to. He hadn’t done this in so long, preferring to stroke himself into cuming rather that fucking his own hole, but Yuto was kind to him. He waited until Yamada gave some sort of signal, a little nod here or there, before another finger was added.

Thoughts of how Yuto would feel within him clouded his brain. The bursts of pleasure he would make sure Yamada felt before his orgasm was imminent. Though his mind always went back to their kissing, how Yuto had only thought of Yamada and refused to lay a hand on himself even to this moment. 

When Yuto finally stripped himself of his jeans and underwear, Yamada’s eyes went wide at the hard dick hanging between Yuto’s legs. All of the time spent stretching him, and he wasn’t sure if everything would fit. The reassuring smile Yuto sent him warmed his heart, and he knew everything would be okay. 

Yuto climbed onto the bed, condom rolled onto him, and he went to kiss Yamada again until he stopped him.

“Lay down,” Yamada purred, running a hand down Yuto’s chest. “I want to try something.”

He waited until Yuto was settled before straddling him. “Sit back and enjoy this,” he said, a little playful tone to his voice. “I want you to enjoy yourself.”

Yamada took Yuto’s cock in hand, holding it steady as he slowly slid down the massive length. He felt as if he was being stretched to the edge of his comfort zone, and all he could do was continue down. He wanted Yuto to feel good. He wanted Yuto to feel all of the love overflowing from his heart, and he wanted Yuto to enjoy the sex between them.

When he finally bottomed out, he was breathing hard. His thighs already ached, and he hadn’t begun to bounce. What he knew was that he enjoyed feeling Yuto within him, and he wanted more.

“Yama-chan-”

“Use my name,” Yamada said, testing out a few rolls of his hips, and he loved how Yuto moaned beneath him. “I want you to use it.”

He started to bounce, riding Yuto’s cock through all of the waves of pleasure that coursed through his body. He felt invincible on Yuto’s cock, knowing that Yuto’s entire world only consisted of him. He felt powerful, adored, and he felt beautiful knowing that Yuto’s eyes never left him no matter how Yamada moved his hips. 

“Ryosuke,” Yuto moaned. His hands curved around Yamada’s ass, helping him bounce. “I’m so close.”

Yamada wrapped a hand around himself, hissing at the sudden contact, and he stroked himself as he rode Yuto harder. He could feel his orgasm in reach, fingers brushing the edges. One little thing was all he needed to push him over the edge, and to feel the warmth spread throughout his body like he craved. 

Yuto gasped, and he came, his cock jerked within Yamada’s ass. One good stroke was all he needed before he was spilling over his own hand, hips lazily moving to work Yuto through his own orgasm. 

“Ryosuke,” Yuto said when his breath returned, hands rubbing circles into Yamada’s thighs. “That was-”

Yamada leaned over and claimed Yuto’s for his own, kissing him soft and sweet. When he pulled away, Yuto tried to follow his lips.

“Let’s take a bath,” Yamada said.

It was a small tub, barely made for someone Yuto’s height, but they managed to make it work, Yamada settling into the comfort of Yuto’s arms. 

“You know,” Yamada said, fingers playing with the water’s surface. “With how you created that cologne infused love spell-”

“Attraction spell,” Yuto clarified.

“That,” Yamada said, rolling his eyes, “it might be good enough to land you a decent apprenticeship, and you can integrate better with the magical community.”

“You think so?” Yuto asked. His arms wrapped a little more firmly around Yamada’s body.

“Know so,” Yamada said, resting a hand on top of Yuto’s forearm. “Get a nice letter of recommendation or two, and you’ll have offers pouring in.” He smiled as he rested his head against Yuto’s chest. “You might want to ask your boyfriend for one. I’ve heard he’s quite good with words.” 

“Boyfriend?” the confusion in Yuto’s words flooded the room. “But I don’t have a-” he stopped himself, and Yamada felt a wet hand guide his head towards Yuto’s face. “Yama-chan, you’re joking.”

“I thought I told you,” Yamada said, covering Yuto’s hand with his own, “to use my first name.”

As the pitter-patter of rain hit the window, a spring storm beginning, he had never experienced a kiss so sweet and pure as when Nakajima Yuto kissed his lips.


End file.
